Cursed in Life, Cursed in Death
by Xeenith
Summary: Some beings are granted good lifes, and some are truely cursed by fate... and some even more than others. A girl is mauled in a dark street. Luckily for her, Ranma is around and come to her help.


---  
Cursed in Life, Cursed in Death  
---  
" " are speaking  
' ' are quotes  
{ } are thoughts  
* * are sounds  
### are flashbacks  
---  
Prologue : Here's Ranma...  
---  
  
Nerima's graveyard.  
  
A burial was ongoing and the priest was giving the final   
farewells to the dead. The family and friends were united   
around the coffin. Most of them had tears running freely on   
their faces.  
  
###  
  
"Hey, let her alone!" shouted Ranma, seeing a group ganging on   
a girl.  
  
The four assailants turned to face the newcomer and Ranma   
could see their faces... but were they truly humans? Their   
sharp teeth seemed able to tear apart flesh and bones with the   
same ease, their eyes shined an evil greenish light and their   
brow was bulging, ruining the faces of these beings   
so similar to their victim yet.  
  
"Just when we were done with the appetizers, here come the   
main course all by himself, we are some lucky guys!" shouted   
one of the assailants.  
  
"He came at just the right time, I was starting to get hungry again,"   
added another creature.  
  
###  
  
Nodoka was crushed, supported by Genma who was staying   
impassive despite the tears running on his cheeks, betraying   
his real feelings.  
  
For once, Soun wasn't trying to imitate a waterfall because he   
needed like his friend Genma to support his family. Kasumi was   
in a state alike Nodoka's. Nabiki was trying to keep her   
heartless mercenary façade, but the wetness in her eyes was   
talking for her. Akane closed herself from the outside   
after his death, beginning a refusal phase.  
  
###  
  
"Hu? What da ya mean 'you're hungry'? Are you some kind of   
cannibal?" Ranma was surprised by their remark.  
  
"So innocent, so ignorant, your blood must be delicious,"   
stated one of the females of the group.  
  
"First come, first served!" shouted another male, rushing forward   
with lightning speed, surprising Ranma and catching him by the   
throat with outrageous strength.  
  
"What's the... urgh!" {Damn, he's strong, I must get free or   
I'll lost consciousness,} thought Ranma, gripping his inhuman   
opponent's wrist and preparing a counter.  
  
"Not bad, you nearly got me there, but I won't let myself be   
surprised anymore," Told Ranma to the monster before throwing   
him into a wall while freeing himself in the same movement.  
  
"He got notions. But we'll get him, dinner's ready!" shouted   
the other male while rushing like his friend had.  
  
"Blood!" added the female, joining the fight.  
  
"Come get me!" Ranma taunted them.  
  
The two creatures made random blows, not having the same level   
of martial arts mastery than Ranma. He blocked or dodged the   
hits with ease and grace like he always do.  
  
###  
  
The others girls were doing better. Ukyo was putting a brave   
face, crying nonetheless at the injustice, having lost   
everything all again. Kodachi was silent, rumor wanted that   
the emotional shock restored her sanity. Shampoo, despite   
being a proud amazon warrior, was the worst yet, showing that   
the Kiss of Marriage wasn't the only thing that pushed her to   
chase after her airen.  
  
###  
  
All was good for Ranma in that fight until... the monster that   
Ranma had thrown into the wall caught him from behind, Ranma   
thinking he was out cold and didn't pay attention to him, which   
proved to be a mistake. This gave the two others the opportunity   
to hit him dead on.  
  
Ranma spat blood.  
  
{How can they be so strong? Even Ryoga's blows didn't have a   
tenth of that power.}  
  
The last monster came closer to the one holding Ranma and   
helped him. The two hitting Ranma smiled evilly before   
starting to hit him again.  
  
{I must get free or I'm done for. Don't have much choice, my   
arms are caught and I don't have strength in my legs to hit   
them hard enough. Time to take off kid the gloves.} He concluded,   
starting to shine a golden light while his battle aura was   
spreading around him.  
  
"What the fuck is..." Instinctively, the creatures backed off,   
understanding that their prey was going to use a devastative   
attack.  
  
"Moko... TAKABISHA!!" shouted Ranma, sending his ki in both   
his hands and hitting the two monsters that were still holding   
him. They immediately died, turning to dust with a scream from   
beyond the grave. Freed, Ranma fell to his knees, gasping for   
air and more than astonished.  
  
###  
  
The boys, on the other hand, were taking things differently.  
  
Ryoga should have been jumping all around in joy from getting   
rid of his nemesis, but it was only this one gone that he   
realized what he really was for him : his only true friend.  
  
Mousse didn't have that problem, and seeing his injuries he   
surely thought that shampoo would finally be his, but she   
seemed to not have the same opinion.  
  
Kuno wasn't present but running to Akane to announce that he   
had 'at last vanquished the sorcerer that keep them apart'   
wasn't that good an idea, Akane having broke several of the   
kendoist's bones in a fit of rage.  
  
###  
  
"What in hell was that!?" shouted Ranma, agape between the   
newly formed piles of dust.  
  
"You'll pay!" screamed the female , kicking him in the head   
and sending him backward.  
  
"Your blood won't be enough, you killed them and you'll regret   
this!" screamed the remaining male, jumping to get to Ranma   
faster. He caught him by the throat and lifted him easily off   
the ground.  
  
"All that excitement got me hungry. Shall we dine?" the male   
asked his friend before directing his teeth toward Ranma's   
neck.  
  
"I hope he's juicy, he sure made us work up an appetite!" the   
female answered before biting on the other side of their   
prey's neck.  
  
Ranma was felling faint, falling into darkness, while his   
blood was being sucked out of his body. It was only now that   
it was too late that he understood the true nature of these   
creatures : vampires  
  
###  
  
Keeping themselves apart were a 'troll' and a 'ghoul', and   
even if their eyes were devoid of tears, their faces showed   
great sadness from having lost so young an adept so good at   
their respective arts. He had been their last student,   
combining the strongest parts of their arts without any of   
the weakness.  
  
Knowing Happy, he was surely weeping after his student's girl   
body. Cologne's heart went out for Shampoo, knowing the   
pain of losing one's love.  
  
###  
  
After the two vampires drank their fills, they laid Ranma on   
the ground.  
  
"And now, his turn," sniggered the male, cutting his palm with   
a sharp nail and letting his tainted blood flow into Ranma's   
mouth kept open by the female.  
  
Ranma's body acted on instinct to keep from drowning and   
swallowed the blood gathering on the back of his throat.  
  
If Ranma had been conscious, he'd have spat the vampire's blood,   
knowing what the cursed liquid would do to him. But it wasn't   
the case and Ranma couldn't prevent fate from running it's   
course.  
  
###  
  
After the ceremony, the graveyard was emptied slowly but it   
was only late into the afternoon that the last person   
departed, leaving the nightfall and a feeble wind to watch   
after the fresh grave.  
  
After the sun disappeared, a couple came to visit the grave.   
Strangely, their eyes were shining a greenish light into the   
darkness of night.  
  
"Hmmm... I feel him living already. We were nearly late," the   
girl said to her friend.  
  
"Pff, we are here in time to celebrate the rebirth of the newest   
member of our little family," he replied, grinning evilly.  
  
The freshly moved earth on the grave moved then shoot out   
while a hand was trying to free itself. Then came the arm, the   
hole into the earth grew until a head appeared.  
  
A familiar head, with black hair tied into a pigtail, but the   
eyes were glowing the same green as the two nocturnal visitors   
instead of two blue-gray orbs.  
  
A few more efforts and the new undead finished to dig himself   
from his own grave, dressed in the same clothes he liked so   
much when still alive : chinese red shirt with black tai-fu   
pants, matching sleepers and combat bracers.  
  
After he got rid of the last remain of confusion he was   
feeling, because of his troubling awakening, Ranma cast a   
glare at the couple in front of him. For a short time, he   
didn't recognize them, then his memories started up again.  
  
"You!" He shouted, wanting to jump them, but he tripped, his   
body still sore from his rebirth. "What did you do to me?" He   
screamed surprised of the strange way his body reacted.  
  
"I offered you eternal life, welcome into the family of the   
night's children," explained the man.  
  
"After you killed our two friends yesterday, it was rather   
nice of us, don't you agree?" added the woman. "You'd have   
died anyway."  
  
"So we changed you like us," completed the man.  
  
"NOOOO!" screamed Ranma, jumping on the man and sending both   
of them rolling between tombstones. "I'm not like you! I'll   
never be! NEVER!" Ranma continued to scream, punching the man   
between two rolls.  
  
"Is that your way to thank us?" shouted the woman, coming to   
the help of her friend. Her only reward was a punch from   
Ranma, pushing the vampire back from where she came.  
  
"I never asked you to make me into a... a..," said Ranma.  
  
"Vampire?" asked the man, still pinned under Ranma, then he   
used his vampire's strength to push Ranma back who rolled   
backward and fell into an open grave, already dug for the next   
day. Ranma exited the hole a few seconds later, holding a   
shovel.  
  
"All you had to do was to die!" said Ranma before breaking the   
shovel's handle on his knee. "Last time, I didn't know what   
you were, but now I do!" He showed off his self made stake.  
  
"You think you can kill both of us?" shouted the girl, jumping   
on Ranma.  
  
On one fluid movement, he deviated her punch with his free   
hand before planting the stake on her heart with the other   
hand. The nocturne creature was dusted without even having   
time to scream.  
  
"Bastard! As if the Slayer wasn't enough! Are we going to get   
killed by our own now?" shouted the man, in rage.  
  
"The Slayer? What's that?" asked Ranma.  
  
"He, he, he. Why should I tell you?" the vampire asked back.   
In a blink, Ranma was on him, holding the stake only   
millimeters away from the vampire's heart.  
  
"Because I can kill you without breaking a sweat if you don't   
answer," Ranma told him coldly.  
  
"Uuh... if you see it that way... the vampire slayer, that's   
her title. She's a girl with the power to fight against us and   
win. Each time she's killed, another girl inherit the power   
and become the next slayer," The vampire explained obediently,   
trembling out of fear and backpedaling. But for each step   
backward, Ranma took one step forward, keeping the stake at   
the same distance from it's target.  
  
"And where's the actual slayer?" asked Ranma, making the stake   
to touch the man's torso.  
  
"Som... somewhere in the USA, near Los Angeles. A small city.   
Something like Sonnydale, or Sunnybale. I know only one more   
thing : you must keep as much distance you can between   
yourself and a slayer if you value your skin," told the   
vampire, trembling more and more.  
  
"If you have nothing more to add, then I'm finished with you!"   
said Ranma even colder than before, pushing the stake past   
the torso and into the heart, killing his own sire.  
  
"Sunnydale? Here, everybody think I'm dead, and I'll not add   
to their mourning by imposing them this new curse. USA, here I   
come!" Ranma decided, turning his back to his old life.  
  
---  
Prologue - End 


End file.
